Compound semiconductors are the basis for many of the highest-performance optical and electronic devices in use today. But widespread commercial application of compound semiconductors has been limited due at least in part to high substrate costs. Additionally, applications of inorganic light-emitting diodes (LEDs) for display technology are somewhat limited to large-area and low-resolution applications, such as outdoor LED screens, due to high production costs and difficulty of fabrication even though they may be brighter, more efficient, and longer-lasting that organic LEDs.